Diskussion:Chronologietabelle
PlayStation Hallo! Hier noch ein weiterer Aspekt der Chronologie. Stammt von Wikipedia, Artikel "Harry Potter". Im ersten Band bekommt Dudley eine PlayStation geschenkt. Diese kamen aber offensichtlich erst im September 1995 in Europa auf den Markt, in Japan 1994 (Quelle: ebenfalls Wikipedia, Artikel "PlayStation"). Das widerspricht der Chronologie, die auf Nicks Todestag basiert und den ersten Band ins Jahr 1991/92 legt. Grüße, Susanne Hi Susanne, schreibst Du das als kritische Anmerkung in den Artikel? (die Fan-Chronologie gänzlich umwerfen fände ich eher irreführend, aber als relativierende Ergänzung ist Dein Hinweis super. Aragog :-) 23:05, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) aber leider falsch, ich habe in HP1 nachgelesen und konnte KEINEN Hinweis auf eine "Play Station" finden. Dudley hat einen Computer und Computerspiele, die gab es damals (1990/91) wirklich schon. Ayla Hmm, irgendwo ist aber tatsächlich von Dudleys Playstation die Rede - weiß irgendwer zufällig in welchem Band?.. ich suche auch noch mal. Aragog :-) 11:48, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Es steht in HP4/S.30 im Brief an Sirius berichtet Harry, dass Dudley seine PlayStation aus dem Fenster geworfen hat. ;-))))) Ayla Vielleicht war Dudley Dursleys einer der Ersten der eine PlayStation hatten, frisch aus Japan importiert *lach, grins*. Ayla Minister Mir ist (ebenfalls durch enorme Kleinlichkeit) was anderes aufgefallen: ich fand "Der andere Minister" (6/1) so witzig, und wollte wissen wer das gewesen wäre, mit dem sich Fudge unterhalten hat. Bei den kleinen Worten von Fudge: Ihr Vorgänger hat versucht mich aus dem Fenster zu werfen, fängts an. 1996 - Sommer - Fudge wird entlassen; er und Scrimgoer unterhalten sich mit ihm. Dieser PM wurde noch/schon von Fudge "begrüßt", der davor auch. Zu dieser Zeit war John Major im Amt. Wenn Fudge auch seine Vorgängerin begrüßt hat, dann war das Margaret Thatcher und zwar im Mai 1979. Der (1. (bekannte(Grindelwald zählt nicht))) totale magische Krieg endete ziemlich genau im Oktober 1981. Fudge kam nach Voldemorts (vorläufigem) Fall ins Amt, hätte aber schon 1979 Zaubereiminister seien müssen. Qed. Nein, ich hab' sonst keine Hobbys. Warum weisst du das mit den Jahreszahlen ? Es steht nirgends, wann der PM sein Amt wechselt, und vielleicht wurde ja der Vorgänger abgewählt, bevor seine Amtszeit um war! Und sowieso steht nicht, dass er 2 Vorgänger begrüsst, sondern nur jemand. Alter Hallo, ich möcht nicht kleinlich erscheinen, aber wie habt ihr ausgerechnet, das Albus Dumbledore 157, Horace Slughorn 127 und Filius Flitwick 97 Jahre alt sind? Ist das nich 'n bisschen sehr alt? Wo kann ich das nachlesen? Gruß Brian :Alle haben immer wage Andeutungen über ihr Alter gemacht, also kann man es in etwa sagen. Also Filius ist noch ziemlich "jung" ;-) :Vgl. Zauberer--Klapper I♥CH 21:24, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich weiss nur das Dumbledore 116 Jahre alt geworden ist. :danke. Brian ::Stimmt, aber in einem Buch wird gesagt, dass Hexen und zaberer längeleben als Normalmenschen.Mit freundlichem gruß B. Black Dumbledore ist noch längst nicht der älteste: B. Bagshot, E. Doge und Aberforth sind auch so alt( sogar älter, Doge und Ab leben auch nch) und Nicholas Flamell muss ich ja gar nicht erwaähnen. Aber wenn wir schon beim Alter sind. Draco sagt im 6. zu Slughorn: Kannten sie meinen Grossvater? Und er starb. Drachenpocken in seinem Alter. Lucius ist ca. 40, dann dürfte der Grossvater von Draco vielleicht 70 oder 80 sein, und dass is ja nicht viel, wenn Zauberer älter werden. Also kann es ja kaum eine Altersschwäche gewesen sein. Und Abraxas war wirklich höchstens 85, denn fast alle bekannten Charaktere haben ja nach dem Epilog schon Kinder, und sie sind etwa 35 Jahre alt Vernon Dudley Jahres- und Altersangaben Ich habe eine Frage, bezüglich der Altersangaben in diesem und anderen Artikeln. Zum Beispiel: Woher stammen denn die Angabe, wann die Eltern der Weasley geboren wurden und wann sie zur Schule gingen? Man bekommt den Eindruck, dass Zauberer nicht anderes zu tun hatten, als kurz nach der Schule zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen. Die Weasleys kommen 1960 in die Schule, da sind sie also 11. Sie bekommen 1969 ihr erstes Kind, sind da somit 20 Jahre alt. Sie müssen also sofort nach der Schule geheiratet haben und ihren ersten Sohn gezeugt haben. Ähnliches bei den Potters. Beide kommen 1971 in die Schule. (Ich wiederhole, da sind sie 11) Auch sie bekommen mit ca. 20 ihren Sohn Harry. Sie müssen ja fast auf der Schulabschlussfeier die Eheringe und mehr ausgetauscht haben. Ich finde die Angabe auch deshalb merkwürdig, da sie bedeuten würde, dass sie sich unmittelbar nach Abschluss der Schule dem Orden des Phoenix angeschlossen haben müssten. (war das nicht eher eine geheime Organisation) Sie sollen doch mehrere Jahre (!) gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben, dabei mehreren Anschlägen (waren es nicht 3 laut Prophezeiung) entgangen sein müssten, dabei noch die Zeit hatten spätestens mit 19 zu heiraten, mit 20 Eltern zu werden, da ihr Kind bereits 15 Monate alt war, als sie starben. Auch wenn das alles etwas aufregende Zeiten waren halte ich dass doch für extrem hektisch. Auch finde ich die Tatsache, dass Snape der mit den Potters gemeinsam in Hogwarts als Schüler gewesen und somit mit 21/22 Jahren Hauslehrer geworden ist mehr als merkwürdig. Snape müsste bei den Angaben ein noch hektischeres Leben als die Potters geführt haben. 1978 war er 18 und verlies die Schule, Schloss sich schlagartig den Todessern an, wurde von Dumbledore abgeworben (bekehrt?), wurde Hauslehrer von Slytherin, (musste sich natürlich nicht in den Job einarbeiten, Hauslehrer muss ein sehr einfacher Job sein), spionierte für Dumbledore wieder bei den Todessern rum und das alles in nur 3 Jahren. Ich finde diese Angaben alle etwas, sagen wir mal, ungewöhnlich. Wenn Zauberer grundsätzlich eine hohe Lebenserwatung haben, sollte man nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie auch erst später mit dem Fortpflanzen anfangen? Dass sie bei einem zu erwartenen Alter von bis zu 160 Jahren sicherlich bei noch so hoher Begabung Probleme hätten, erfahrenere Zauberer bei einer Bewerbung um eine Lehrerstelle auszustechen. Ihr seht mich reichlich verwirrt.--StephenMS 14:18, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hi, in Deinen Beispielen finde ich Rowlings Altersangaben völlig plausibel * die Weasleys haben sofort nach der Schule geheiratet . Molly bestätigt das in 6IV. Sie waren ja auch schon vorher zusammen und die Familie ist Mollys gesuchte und gefundene Erfüllung. * Die Potters haben wirklich sehr frühzeitig geheiratet. Lange schwelende Liebschaften wie die von James überstürzen sich gerne bei sowas. Und dass sie sich aktiv im Orden engagiert haben, sobald sie es konnten (Vielleicht gab es im 1. Widerstandsorden noch nicht mal die jetzt geltende Altersbeschränkung), finde ich naheliegend bei ihrer Einstellung. Dass Voldemort mit seinen Leuten hinter allen Widerständlern im Orden her war, ist doch klar, schließlich sind ja schon vor den Potters etliche Widerstandskämpfer getötet worden und die Potters konnten ihm eben mehrfach entwischen. * Snape: Dem traue ich zu, dass er schon als Schüler bei den Todessern mitgemacht hat. Dumbledore war auch in seinem Fall zuständig für die Anstellungen von Lehrern und bei seinen Entscheidungen spielen bekanntlich fach- und Schulfremde Kriterien eine sehr wichtige Rolle. Hauslehrer von Slytherin muss er damals noch nicht gleich geworden sein, (diese Datenangaben erscheinen mir eher wegen dem Zeitpunkt von Slughorns Aussscheiden aus dem Amt wackelig). Wahrscheinlich gab es damals keinen besseren Hauslehrer für Slytherin. Einarbeitungszeit? Willst Du ernsthaft behaupten, Snape agiere professionell und kümmere sich um seine Schüler? Er bevorzugt eben die Schüler seines Hauses und das braucht er nicht zu lernen. 15:57, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST)Aragog Hallo Aragog, dies beantwortet meine Frage eigentlich nicht. Die war nämlich ob es für diese Jahreszahlen Quellen gibt oder ob es sich eher um Hochrechnungen von Fans handelt. Du hälst es für wahrscheinlich, dass es stimmt, ich habe halt meine Zweifel. Gerade beim Orden des Phoenix, der ja eher verdeckt gegen Voldemort gearbeitet hat, kommt es mir merkwürdig vor, das 25% seiner Mitglieder aus gerade mal volljährigen Schulabgängern besteht. Wenn man sich die qualitativen Abstände zwischen den Zaubersprüchen, die man auf der Schule lernt, und den Sprüchen erwachsener Zauberer ansieht, scheint es mir doch eher riskant gegen den mächtigsten Zauberer abgesehen von Dumbledore mit einer Jugenggruppe anzutreten. Da du schreibst, du hälst Rowlings Angaben für glaubwürdig, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass sie sich wirklich zu den Fällen geäußert hat. Kannst Du mir dann sagen wo?--StephenMS 18:46, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die ganze Chronologie baut sich auf den Todestag von Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington dem "fast kopflose Nick" auf. Da hat die Autorin (leider) eine komplette Zeitangabe gemacht >31.10.1492<. Das war ein für meinen Geschmack ein großer Fehler. Auch einige andere Zeitangaben die sie in verschiedenen Interviewes gab, sind nicht immer stimmig, zum Leidwesen der Fans. Davon abgesehen, hat Dumbledore mit seiner "Jugendbande" doch eine sehr gute Gruppe herangezogen, in Hogwarts vom besten Zauberer der neueren Zeit(Dumbledore) ausgebildet, denke ich mal, dass die Mitglieder sehr "schlagkräftig" waren. Außerdem gehörten auch eine Menge älterer Hexen und Zauberer dem 1.Phönixorden an. ;-)) Ayla Es ist mir noch etwas eingefallen.... wenn man davon ausgeht dass Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft ab unfähr 1970 begann, hat Dummbledore genug Zeit um seine Schüler (die Interesse haben) auf einen Kampf gegen V. vorzubereiten. Ayla Hi, Direkte Jahresangaben sind wirklich bloß spekulativ s. Aylas Beitrag. Aber Rowling hat sowohl bei den Weasleys (Molly in 6V) als auch bei den Potters (meiner Erinnerung nach Petunia in 1IV) bestätigt, dass sie gleich nach ihrer Schulzeit geheiratet haben. Da Snape lt. der Bücher in James Jahrgangsklasse war und bald nach Voldemorts Sturz an Halloween des Jahres in dem Harry 1 Jahr alt geworden war von Dumbledore vor Gericht entlastet wurde, er habe jahrelang für den Widerstand spioniert, ist es auch nicht bloß eine Fanidee, dass er damals wirklich so jung gewesen sein muss. Zu deinen Zweifeln bezüglich der jugendlichen Widerstandsbewegung: Dumbledore bzw. der Orden konnten es sich damals wohl kaum leisten, wählerisch zu sein, weil sie ja wenige waren und jeder irgendwie willkommen war (sie waren lt. Lupin ohnehin 1:10 in der Minderzahl). Bei der Verteilung der Aufgaben waren sicher nicht alle gleichermaßen gefragt, aber Sirius, James und Lily sicher, weil sie nicht bloß jung, sondern bekanntlich auch ziemlich gut waren. 21:08, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST)Aragog Danke für die Info. Mit anderen Worten, es ist bekannt, dass sie jung geheiratet haben. Das sie auch sofort Kinder bekommen haben ist eine Vermutung(?) oder wird auch das irgendwo genannt. --StephenMS 11:51, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hi, bei den Weasleys erinnere ich mich an kein Zitat, dass Molly und Arthur nicht bloß sofort nach der Schule geheiratet, sondern auch sofort Kinder gekriegt haben (ich bin mir aber sicher, dass Mollys Neigung zu ständigen Schwangerschaften nicht erst nach mehreren Ehejahren ausgebrochen ist). Über die Potters sagt Petunia sinngemäß an der obengenannten Stelle: Gleich nach der Schule hat sie (Lily) diesen Kerl (James) geheiratet und dann dich (Harry) gekriegt. "Dann" ist zwar eine dehnbare Zeitangabe, aber zusammen mit dem, dass Harry beim Tod seiner Eltern etwas mehr als 1 Jahr alt war, nehme ich es als "kurz danach". 15:23, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST)Aragog Im Interview vom 12.03.2001 sagt JKR das Snape ist 35 oder 36 Jahre alt. Das Interview wurde nach Erscheinen des "Feuerkelchs" geführt (lt. Chronologie 1994). Da Snape in derselben Jahrgangsklasse wie James Potter und Sirius Black war, kann man davon ausgehen, dass James Potter genau so alt wäre. Das heißt, dass James bei der Geburt seines Sohnes Harry 1980 ungefähr 21 Jahre alt war und Lily 20 Jahre. Also noch sehr jung. ;-)) Ich denke, dass Lily ein Jahr jünger ist als James &Co. 1. die Diskussion um den/die SchulsprecherIn, es steht nirgendwo, dass ein Junge UND ein Mädchen gleichzeitig Schulsprecher waren. Hagrid erzählt Harry in Bd 1S.63 >Zu ihrer Zeit Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin in Hogwarts!< 2. Lily ist in Snapes Erinnerung nicht bei der Prüfung dabei, sondern nur am See. Ayla :Hmm, aber Lily könnte auch ein Jahr älter sein als James, oder? Aragog ;-) ::könnte natürlich auch sein, Sirius sagt nur das sie in der siebten Klasse angefangen haben miteinander zu gehen, wessen siebte Klasse, Lilys oder James, bleibt offen ;-)) Ayla Hallo Leute, ich habe endlich mal "Nägel mit Köpfen" gemacht und eine tabellarische Übersicht erstellt. Das ist natürlich nur ein Anfang. Das Ding ist noch lange nicht komplett und erst recht nicht perfekt. Ich hab die ganzen Daten, die hier bis jetzt (stichpunktartig) als Fließtext standen sowie einige Daten aus dem "Todesfälle"-Artikel verwendet. Viel Spaß beim Ergänzen! (Nobbi) Hallo ich bin hier neu möchte aber gleich mal in die Diskussion einsteigen..... ......also das mit der rechnerei ist ja alles schön und gut und dank das 7. Teils gibt es mehr zeituntermauerung als den Todestag von Sir Nick aber ich muß auch nochmal fragen wie ihr alle auf die Idee kommt das Dumbledore so alt ist. (Chrissy) Hi, s. Albus Dumbledore/*Lebensdaten 15:15, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Hallo! Laut Zauberer des Monats ist Dumbledore aber 1881 geboren. Wie kommt es zu diesen unterschiedlichen Angaben? :Habs korrigiert. Zum Grund der abweichenden angaben s. Albus Dumbledore#*Lebensdaten Hi Leute, es wäre echt super, wenn die Geburtsdaten aus den einzelnen Artikeln mit denen in der Tabelle in Einklang gebracht werden könnten (z.B. * Remus Lupin: Tabelle - 10.03.1960, Artikel 10.03.1958, * Bill Weasley: Tabelle 30.11.1969, Artikel 30.11. - nach meinen Rückrechnungen von Percy an 1972, * Charlie Weasley: Tabelle 26.11.1971, Artikel 12.12. - nach meinen Rückrechnungen von Percy an 1974) -anonymous Mal zwei Fragen: #Gab es vor Band 7 in einem Buch schon mal eine Bestätigung der Fan-Chronologie? #War nicht schon vor dem 21. bekannt, dass das letzte Kapitel der Serie ein Epilog wird? Dann könnte man es ja schon oben einfügen...--Klapper I♥CH 16:50, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) zu 1. vor Band 7 gab es keine Bestätigung der Fan-Chronologie ;-)), nur ungenau Angaben in JKR Interviews ;-((, darum sind ja auch die Geburtsjahre der Weasley Brüder, Bill, Charlie und Percy etwas unklar. Ayla Hi, Zu Klappers Vorschlag, den Epilog oben schon als bekannt anzugeben: Allenfalls könnte man bei Band 7 oben ergänzen: "Die Autorin hat bereits verraten, dass das Schlusskapitel einen Ausblick auf die künftigen Ereignisse geben wird." Soviel war vor dem 21. bekannt. Zur Einarbeitung der Daten von Rowling in die Fan-Chronologie: Nach Rowlings Lebensdaten von Albus Dumbledore als Zauberer des Monats in August 1997 müsste die ganze Fan-Chronologie um ein Jahr nach vorn gerückt werden (Dumbledore stirbt nach ihren Angaben bereits im Sommer 1996). Außerdem hat sie sich selbst wiedersprochen, dass Dumbledore bei Harrys Einschulung nicht etwa um 150 Jahre alt war, sondern erst 110. Was sich daraus alles an Umrechnerei ergeben würde, und wo neue Widersprüche aufbrechen, habe ich noch nicht fertig überlegt. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob diese Umrechnerei sinnvoll ist. 18:00, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST)Aragog An Ayla, die anscheinend als letzte Benutzerin Daten geändert hat: woher nimmst du die Infos, diese Daten (Familie Gaunt und Riddle) um ein Jahr nach vorn zu verlagern? Für mich war eigentlich immer klar, dass Tom Riddle 1939 eingeschult wurde. Das macht auch in der Hinsicht Sinn, da am 1. September 1939 der Zweite Weltkrieg begann und somit noch eine besondere Verbindung zu diesem Datum besteht. (Nobbi) Hallo Nobbi, das hatten wir bis vor kurzem auch hier stehen, ABER der Schuleintritt von Riddle am 1.Sept. 1938 passt besser zu den nachfolgenden Ereignissen: 31.12.26 Geburt Tom Riddle 31.12.37 11 Jahre 10.09.38 Einschulung in Hogwarts 01.09.38 -30.06.39 1. Klasse 01.09.39-30.06.40 2.Klasse 01.09.40-30.06.41 3.Klasse 01.09.41-30.06.42 4.Klasse 01.09.42-30.06.43 5.Klasse Hagrids 3.Klasse Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens('42) "Schließung" im Sommer ('43) 01.09.43-30.06.44 ' 06.Klasse Sommer '44 Ermordung der Riddles 01.09.44-30.06.45 7. Klasse Riddle trägt Vorlosts Ringes in Slughorns Erinnerung^ ---die Wiedereröffnung der Kammer 1992/93 50 Jahre später (HP 2) ---die Ermordung Frank Bryce Sommer 19'94 50 Jahre später (HP 4) Mir hatte die andere Version auch besser gefallen, aber ich denke, DAS ist die richtige. LG--Ayla 17:18, 21. Nov 2007 (CET) hallo, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob das hier her gehört, aber mir ist beim durchlesen gerade aufgefallen, dass regulus black gleich zweimal stirbt (1980 und 1979). :Dankeschön, ich hab's korrigiert, denn natürlich stirbt Regulus Black nur einmal, nämlich 1979. :--Albus Dumbledore 16:43, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ron kehrt zurück... Hallo ich hab auch eine kleine Anmerkung zu machen. Im 7. Band kehrt Ron am 26. oder 27. Dezember zurück, nicht erst im Januar. An Heiligabend sind Harry und Hermine in Godrics Hollow, wo sie auf Nagini stoßen. Dann hat Harry seinen Albtraum, aus dem er am nächsten Morgen (25.12.) aufwacht ("It's nearly morning"). Dann lesen die beiden das Buch von der Kimmkorn und diskutieren darüber, dann will Harry Hermine nicht mehr sehen. Um Mitternacht (26.12.) übernimmt Hermine die Wache, sie meint Dinge zu hören und sie gehen daraufhin in den Forest of Dean. In dieser Nacht übernimmt Harry die Wache und dann kommt die silberne Hirschkuh und dann auch Ron. (Babsi) :Die Rechnung klingt logisch, könnte jemand die Änderung im Artikel machen (ich selbst hab festgestellt, dass ich mit den Formatierangaben an dieser Stelle nicht klarkomme. Aragog 09:56, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ich habe Rons "Abgang" mal vorverlegt auf Ende Oktober. Im Buch ist immer von Wochen die Rede. Darum denke ich, dass Ron schon früher als Anfang Dezember fortgelaufen ist. --Ayla 17:55, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Chronologie im 2. band sieht man den todestag von Nick (geist) also muss das buch 200 jahre danach spielen :Es wird nicht Nicks 200ster Todestag gefeiert, sondern sein 500ster. (Er wurde 1492 hingerichtet, also 1492 + 500 Jahre = 1992) :--Albus Dumbledore 16:21, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) Prof. Lupins Kündigung Es ist mir aufgefallen, dass ein genaues Datum angegeben wurde als Seidenschnabel hingerichtet werden sollte, der 06. Juni (1994) in HP3/Kap.16. Also kann Sirius am 06.06.94 mit Seidenschnabel fliehen. und Remus Lupin verläßt Hogwarts am 07.06.94. Kann das mal jemand in die Tabelle eintragen ich habe es (leider) vergeblich versucht. Danke--Ayla 10:04, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :jetzt stimmen leider nicht die Daten . Es sollte heißen 6. Juni 1994 Sirius flieht mit Seidenschnabel; 7. Juni 1994 Remus Lupin verläßt Hogwarts; Ende Juni Percy Weasley macht seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts; Frank Bryce wird im Juli von Voldemort getötet. Klapper oder Karsten könntet ihr mal gucken??? Danke--Ayla 14:55, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) Nicolas Flamel Steht irgendwo bei Rowling das Geburtsdatum von Flamel? Der echte Flamel soll lazt Wikipedia um 1330 geboren sein, aber das ist ja ausserhalb der Bücher, darum weis ich nicht, ob es hier so übernommen werden sollte. --StephenMS 12:48, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) Lässt sich ausrechnen: 1991 - 666 --Rodolphus 14:56, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) nach 1998 Sollte man nicht auch folgende Sachen, die nach 1998 passiert sind, in die Chronologie aufnehmen? * 2.5.2000 - Victoire Weasley wird geboren * 2004 oder 2005 - James Sirius Potter wird geboren * 2005 oder 2006 - Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley und Scorpius Malfoy werden geboren * 2007 oder 2008 - Lily Luna Potter wird geboren * 2016 - James Sirius Potter kommt nach Hogwarts * 2017 - Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley und Scorpius Malfoy kommen nach Hogwarts * 2019 - Lily Luna Potter kommt nach Hogwarts Liebe Grüße, --Hermione G. 10:21, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Relevanz Wie relevant sollten in dieser Zeitleiste aufgeführte Ereignisse für die Magische Welt sein? Ist der Geburtstag von Balfour Blane, der die Arbeitsgruppe für experimentelles Zaubern ins Leben rief, wichtig genug hier aufgeführt zu werden? Ich finde, dass hier weniger einflussreiche Ereignisse guten Gewissens weggelassen werden könnten, andere, bedeutsamere Begebenheiten könnten jedoch hinzugefügt werden. Daher ist diese Chronologie, vor allem was die Ereignisse vor Beginn des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts angeht, meines Erachtens nach überarbeitenswert. --Selkie Lefay 14:58, 27. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Klingt zwar plausibel, aber ich fürchte es würde höchstens zu unnötigen Diskussionen über die Relevanz von Geburtsdaten führen. Sinnvoller fände ich eine Aufteilung der Tabelle in eine Chronologie der Geschehnisse der Bücher und eine Chronologie aller bekannten Geburtstage (in dieser Tabelle könnten dann alle x-beliebigen Geburtstage aufgeführt werden und man kann sich selbst aussuchen, welche man erwähnenswert findet und nachschauen will). --Aragog 20:36, 27. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Die Idee finde ich gut. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie ich mir eine Aufteilung der Chronologie vorstellen soll. Wäre das eine zweite Chronologietafel, die nur Lebensdaten aufzeigt, oder könnte man dies geschickter in die bereits vorhandene Tabelle miteinbeziehen? Eine zweite Zeitleiste würde meiner Meinung nach den Fluss der Geschehnisse unter Umständen unübersichtlicher machen. Immerhin sind einige historische Geschehnisse durch die Lebensdaten bestimmter Personen indirekt beinflusst. ::Ich würde daher vorschlagen, eine zweite Zeittafel wäre durchaus möglich, allerdings nur, wenn sie, anstatt Lebensdaten und geschichtliche Begebenheiten zu trennen, einen bestimmten Zeitabschnitt behandelt, wie etwa Geschehnisse vor 1800, diese fallen zudem nicht in den Bereich der Bücher. --Selkie Lefay 21:55, 27. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich bin gegen eine Trennung. Dieser Artikel dient zumindest für mich ab und an mal zur Orientierung. Dann will ich schon sehen: "Aha, das war schon 5 Jahre vor XXXXs Geburt und 3 Jahre bevor ersie zur Schule kam hat YYYY dieses Amt übernommen." Allerdings reicht es wenn hier Personen und Ereignisse erwähnt werden, die für die Bücher wichtig sind. Balfour Blane und die beiden ersten Zaubereiminister brauchen keine 11 Einträge, da sie für die Handlung nicht wichtig sind. Von den ersten 16 Einträgen würde ich gerade mal 5 behalten: Flamel, Nick, Geheimhaltung der Zauberei, die unverzeihlichen Flüche und Dumbledores Geburt. Alles Punkte, die für die Bücher wichtig sind. --StephenMS 09:58, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Womit wir wieder bei der leidlichen Diskussion über die Relevanz der Ereignisse wären. Ich vestehe durchaus, dass eine Chronik sämtlicher Begebnisse, ob belangvoll oder nicht, nicht nur unübersichtlich wäre, sondern wohl auch den Server überlasten würde. Daher schlage ich vor wir halten die Anzahl der Ereignisse in Grenzen indem wir relativ Nebensächliches wie Blanes Lebensdaten herausnehmen und im Zweifelsfall die geplanten Änderungen vorher besprechen. --Selkie Lefay 18:34, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Was die Übersichtlichkeit betrifft, kann ich nicht mitreden. Dein Vorschlag, die eindeutig für das Buchgeschen irrelevanten Lebensdaten ist dann wohl einen Versuch wert. Was ist mit einer Chronologie der Daten aus der Geschichte der Magischen Welt? Was ist mit den magischen Erfindungen...?--Aragog 19:27, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Nun Daten aus der Geschichte der Magischen Welt sind ebenso zu behandeln. Wann jemand den Trank "Flüssige Windel" erfunden hat ist uninteressant, aber. da der Vielsaft-Trank mehrfach eine wichtige Rolle spielt, wäre seine Erfindung relevant. Ein Beschluss des Zaubereiministerium zum Lärmschutz für Wichtel wäre uninteressant, der Beschluss gegen Minderjährigenzauberei, da Harry deswegen fast von der Schule fliegt, wäre wichtig. Greets --StephenMS 08:42, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Genauso stelle ich mir das vor. Wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat, werde ich nun einige kleinere Änderungen nach eigenem Ermessen vornehmen. --Selkie Lefay 14:59, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Spioler Wieso steht ab den jahr 1998 das das sioler informationen sind--Harry protter 18:09, 10. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Weil dies erstens falsch ist, alles ab Mitte 1997 ist Spoiler-Info, und weil ich die anderen nicht davon überzeugen kann, auf diesen Hinweis zu verzichten. Es wird immer noch davon ausgegangen, dass nicht alle den Band 7 gelesen haben. Ich gehe ja davon aus, dass die dann auch die Bände 1-6 nicht gelesen haben, aber Konsenz ist, alle Artikel mit Infos aus dem Band 7 mit einem kleinen Spoieler-Hinweis zu versehen. Greets --StephenMS 18:34, 10. Jan. 2011 (CET) Tabellenstruktur Da etliche User mit der Tabellenstruktur nicht klarkommen, werden gerade die Daten dieses Artikels im Artikel Chronologie II wieder in Textstruktur aufbereitet. --Aragog 20:15, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET)